Marvelous Team-Up
by JesseAndHisNotSoAmazingFriends
Summary: Kamala/Ms Marvel conoce a su super heroína favorita: Carol Danvers/Captain Marvel, y mas alla de un simple trabajo de equipo, puede que Carol le enseñe algunas cosas a Kamala de lo que significa ser un verdadero heroe.


Kamala Khan/Ms Marvel y Carol Danvers/Captain Marvel (Asi como otros personajes que llegue a utilizar) no me pretenecen, son propiedad de Marvel.

Esto sera una historia como Spider-Men.

**Marvelous Team-Up**

**Capítulo 1: El significado de ser un heroe**

Kamala y Bruno caminaban por los pasillos del instituto, dirigiéndose hacía la salida de este.

-Primero Wolverine y ahora Spider-Man ¿Eh? Parece que ser super heroína te sienta muy bien ¿No?-Le decia Bruno a Kamala

-No te mentire ¡Es asombroso! Spider-Man me ha dicho que lo estoy haciendo muy bien, y casi me lleva a la torre Avengers, ¿Te lo imaginas, poder conocer al Captain America y a Iron Man?-Le respondía casi agitando las manos de lo emocionada que se sentia al hablar de esto mientras que Bruno solo la miraba sonriendo, le alegraba verla asi de feliz después de todos los problemas que tuvo al inicio de todo esto.

Ambos continuaban caminando por las calles de New Jersey mientras Kamala le contaba a Bruno de nuevo su aventuras con Wolverine y Spider-Man hasta que una explosión provoco que ambos se detuvieran.

-Parece que fue en el tiradero...¿Eh, Kamala?-Decia Bruno, pero ella ya habia desaparecido-Odio cuando hace eso.

Kamala, con su traje ya puesto corria por encima de los edificios con sus pies estirados, emocionada por volver a la acción. Al llegar se detuvo sorprendida al ver a los Guardians Of The Galaxy pelear con un alienígena gigante que a ella le parecia como masa de galletas. Los Guardians le atacaban con pistolas lasers y espadas-"Parece que no tengo nada que hacer aqui"-Pensaba Kamala mientras miraba la pelea, pero salio rapidamente de sus pensamientos al ver a su super heroína favorita, a su gran inspiración: Carol Danvers atravesar al alienígena y atacarlo con sus rayos de energía fotónica, sin embargo eso no fue suficiente pues el mounstro logro derivarlos con un golpe con su gigante mano, fue entonces que sin pensarlo, Kamala hizo crecer sus puños lo mas que pudo y salto golpeando en con sus puños al alienígena aplastandolo completamente.

Los Guardians quedaron manchados por los restos de la criatura, Kamala al verlos pidio disculpas rapidamente riendo nerviosamente. Una vez que el equipo se habia sacudido los restos del alienígena se acercaron a Kamala.

-¿Y esta humana quien es?-Preguntaba Rocket.

-Yo soy...-

-¡¿Es que a caso ya todos los humanos tienen super poderes?!-Gritaba Rocket interrumpiendo a Kamala.

-Eh...yo...yo soy Ms Marvel-Decia Kamala sonriendo nerviosamente.

-¿Eh?-Dijo Carol, quien volteó inmediatamente al oírla decir eso-¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?

-Yo...te admiro y bueno...una niebla extraña provoco que obtuviera super poderes y yo...si te molesta yo puedo...-Le respondia Kamla aun mas nerviosa mientras jugaba con sus dedos

-¿Tomaste mi viejo nombre por qué...tu me admiras?

-Si...-

Carol la miró muy sorpendida, pero despues le sonrió y se quito el casco dejando caer su rubio cabello sobre su rostro, Kamala también le sonrió.

-¡Si, y yo soy Stard Lord!-Dijo Peter saludando a Kamala.

-¿Quién?-Le respondio Kamala y Peter al oir esto callo al suelo estilo anime.

-Yo soy Groot-Le dijo Groot a Kamala

-Hola Groot

-¿Sabes?-Le hablo nuevamente Carol-Eso es muy genial, espero que estes haciendo una gran trabajo.

-Si...yo...yo hago mi mejor esfuerzo Captain Marvel...-Decia Kamala sonrojada.

Carol rio levemente-Llamame Carol...Ms Marvel.

Kamala le sonrio muy emocionada.

-Si, si, todos somos amigos, ahora hay que arreglar esta nave-Decia Rocket molesto.

-¿Tienes herramienta suficiente aqui?-Preguntaba Gamora a Rocket.

-Ese es el problema, el maldito alienígena se la trago.

-Podemos pedirle ayuda a los Avengers, estoy segura de que Stark nos ayudará-Le decia Carol

-¡Ja!, Stark, el no se compara conmigo.

-Tal vez, pero el tiene herramienta.

-Arghh-Se quejaba el mapache mientras se golpeaba la cabeza contra la cubierta de la nave. Kamala solo veía confusa la escena-Bien, vamos con los Avengers entonces.

-Bien, ya los llame, vendran pronto con una nave por nosotros-Le cometaba Carol quien despues se volteó nuevamente hacia Kamala y le dijo:-¿Y qué me dices Ms Marvel, quieres venir con nosotros?

Kamala abrio la boca sorprendia-¡¿A la torre Avenger?!, ¡¿En serio?!-Decia Kamala saltando de alegria-Seria un honor Captain...Carol-Respondia mientras sonreia. Carol le devolvió la sonrisa.

Despues de esperar un rato una nave de S.H.I.E.L.D. Llego por ellos y se los llevo junto con la nave de los Guardians Of The Galaxy. Al partir los restos del alienígena comenzaron a juntarse de nuevo.

Al llegar a la torre Kamala se sentia como niño en dulceria, miraba a todos lados admirando cada pequeño detalle, desde las fotos colgadas hasta las esculturas con los ojos brillandole, mientras que Carol solo la miraba como si se tratara de una niña pequeña.

Al llegar a la sala principal Kamala se sorprendió y sintió nerviosa al ver al Captain America, Iron Man y Spider-Man en frente de ella.

-Ella es Ms Marvel, tomo mi viejo manto y ahora es una super heroína-Decia Carol presentandole a Kamala a los Avengers que tenia enfrenre.

-Hola de nuevo niña-Decia Spider-Man saludandola.

-Hey-Le saludaba Tony.

-Mucho gusto, Ms Marvel, Wolverine y Spider-Man nos han hablado de ti-Le decia el Captain America sonriendole amigablemente.

-¡¿En serio?!-Decia Kamala aún mas emocionada-¿Wolverine también esta aquí?-El semblante del Captain y de los demas en la sala cambio al oir su pregunta.

-Kamala...el falleció-Le respondió suavemente Tony.

-¿C-co-como?-Decia Kamala asustada.

-Eso es un peligro en la vida de un heroe y una razón mas por la que debemos tomar esto como la gran responsabilidad que es-Le comentaba el Steve.

Por la cabeza de Kamala pasaban cientos de cosas, Wolverine habia muerto, y no era el unico heroe que habia perecido, nadie es inmortal...ella no era inmortal, habia sufrido daño antes pero no sabia cual era su limite, ¿Que pasaría con su familia si ella muriera intentando detener a un lunático como el Inventor?, todo este tiempo se había dejado llevar por la emoción de ser una heroína sin pensar en los demas, sin pensar en sus amigos o en su familia, una lágrima rodo por su mejilla imaginandose a todos llorando enfrente de su cuerpo muerto...pero mas que eso, le aterraba que sus amigos o familia murieran por culpa suya.

-Hey ¿Estás bien?-Le preguntaba Carol

-No...

-Nadie es inmortal o invencible cariño, es un riesgo que todos corremos, y es lo que hace la recompensa de salvar gente aun mas grande, es saber que has hecho el bien y que sin importar nada arriesgaste tu vida por salvar a una o miles de personas, sin importar que te odien o que nadie te lo pida, eso es lo que haces y la recompensa y el orgullo de haber hecho esa maravillosa acción lo llevas aqui-Dijo poniendo su dedo un poco arriba del pecho de Kamala, apuntando su corazón-La vida nos quita cosas, nos tira, y es ahi donde debes ponerte de pié y luchar, luchar por quienes amas y no rendirte jamás, eso hacemos nosotros, eso hacemos los heroes.

Kamala la miraba con ojos vidriosos llorando como nunca en su vida había hecho, no se resitio y la abrazo, abrazo a su gran heroína y esta le respondió-...Gracias...

Carol la tomo de la mano y camino con ella hacia la planta superior-¿Quieres salir a patrullar, Ms Marvel?

Kamala la miro segura y le respondio:-Claro, puedes llamame Kamala, Captain Marvel.

-Bien, Kamala-Le respondió con una sonrisa.

Carol salio volando, mientras que Kamala la seguía corriendo con sus largos pies.

Mientras tanto en la tienda dónde Bruno trabajaba: -"Ahhh...Kamala ya tardo demasiado"-pensaba Bruno, pero fue sacado de sus pensamientos cuando dos ladrones entraron a la tienda y le apuntaron con un arma.

-Tu estupido hermano le debe dinero a nuestro jefe, el y su estupida amiga enana...-El ladrón no termino de hablar pues fue golpeado por un gran puño y el otro por un rayo de energia.

-A mi parecer ese puño no fue nada enano.

-¡Kamala! Y...¿Captain Marvel?-Preguntaba Bruno.

Afuera ya del local Kamala se despedia de Carol.

-Gracias, bueno, por todo.

-Fue un honor Kamala, me alegra que alguien haya tomado el manto-Le respondía sonriendo

Esta vez Carol fue quien se acerco a ella y la abrazó pero su abrazo fue interrumpido al oir un gran rugido, ambas miraron al cielo y se asombraron al ver al alienígena con quien habian peleado hacia unas horas mas grande y a punto de comerse los edificios...

To Be Continue...


End file.
